The purpose of this proposal is to seek funding for an open registration continuing education course for health care providers on symptom management for cancer patients. The CME course will be held October 23-24, 2003, at the Mayo Clinic in Rochester, Minnesota. The primary goal of this course is to improve attendees' recognition and management of psychosocial problems, and physical symptoms in people with cancer. A similar course was held at Mayo Clinic on October 20-21, 2000, and collaboratively held with Princess Margaret Hospital, Toronto, Ontario, on September 12-13, 2002. The 2003 course will also be held in collaboration with Princess Margaret Hospital. This will enhance the level and range of expertise of the course faculty. The need for this course is demonstrated by the negative effect of symptoms on quality of life and recent calls for improved recognition and management of distress in cancer patients. Proposed topics for workshops and plenary sessions include, but are not limited to: (1) pain management; (2) recognition and treatment of depression and anxiety; (3) spiritual issues (despair and treats to faith and serenity); (4) assessment and management of sexual dysfunction; (5) palliative care; (6) supportive group interventions; and, (7) caregiver and family issues. The target audience will be physicians, psychologists, nurses, and other health care professionals involved in the care of cancer patients. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]